


Reflection

by SharkGirl



Series: MichEmil/EmiMike Moments [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Continuation, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Morning After, Sequel, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: When had the man beside him, who used to flit about like a hummingbird in his peripheral, come into focus?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I lied~ I know I said this series was done, but I realized I never wrote anything from Mickey's POV, so...here's a little something. This follows directly after [Gift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8937466). It's the next morning.
> 
> Un-beta'd~ Please enjoy!!

Michele stared up at the other man’s face.  He was never one to sleep in, but he didn’t want to get out of bed just yet.  Emil snored softly, one arm still wrapped around Michele’s waist and the other tucked between their chests.  And, not for the first time, Michele wondered how this had happened.

No, not how, but when.  When had the man beside him, who used to flit about like a hummingbird in his peripheral, come into focus?  When had he become the center of Michele’s world?

Well, it wasn’t like he was the only one taking up residence in Michele’s headspace.  He still loved Sara the most.  But what he felt for Emil was a different kind of love.  It didn’t stem from a need to defend or a desire to protect, but from somewhere else in his heart entirely.

He wasn’t sure how and when it had happened, but Emil had become a big part of his life.  Maybe it was his constant presence at competitions, cheering him on, all smiles and boundless energy.  Or, more likely, it was all the times the younger man had been there for him when Michele felt like his entire world was crumbling around him.  If not for Emil, he might have never properly met his sister’s fiancé.  Well, wife, now.

And, as Michele shifted, his muscles tight and body sore in places it had never been before, he thought back to what they’d done only hours earlier.  They’d become one.  Expressed their love physically.  Those lips had traversed the expanse of his skin.  Those fingers had mapped every inch of him, setting his skin on fire and coaxing him open.  Emil had taken such good care of him.

Michele was happy that he’d given himself to the other man.  Glad that they’d finally made love for the first time – and second, third, and possibly fourth, if that last time counted…they’d sort of lost consciousness toward the end.

There was no one else in the world he would have chosen over the man beside him.  This man, who could make his breath hitch and his toes curl one moment and his heart swell the next.  Michele wanted him in every way possible.  Wanted to show his gratitude.  To truly express his love.

And, as he took the slumbering man’s hand in his, bringing it to his lips, he noted how naked the other’s finger looked unadorned.  He smiled against the pale skin.  Perhaps he’d thought of a perfect way to express himself, after all.

Now, if only he could sneak out of bed unnoticed to get the small velvet box out of his suitcase.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah~ No he didn't! OMG, Mickey, you sneaky little... Do you think he'll propose that morning? Or wait until they're about to go hang-gliding?
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
